A Matter of Preference
by New November
Summary: Kata and Isaac try to change someone's mind..


/AN: As written by Wray (Isaac) and Britt (Kata) on The Edge Forum/

There were tough times often for runners, but none this tough. they not only needed to stick away from the long arm of the law, they needed to do it in a different way than the rooftops, the way they had done it for years. clients still needed things delivered, and they needed them in a timely fashion. Isaac and Kata were going to work together on an operation. one that was technically off limits for runners, Isaac had been perplexed on how to do it for ages, but the need to be unnoticed would be perfect for his idea.

Isaac sat in his closet, and checked the databases of the police. sure enough, they had his face back in already, as well as a sketch artist's surprisingly detailed representation of Kata's face. Isaac's face was represented as an angle-corrected photograph (new photo-shop CS10 technology) from a security camera. sure enough, his hair was brushed over 3/5ths of his face, covering one of his eyes. the one with the tattoo.

Isaac emerged from the closet sharply dressed in a fetching suit and tie. he wore a blazer over his long sleeve collared shirt as well as a bright red tie. He had fine leather Italian shoes and wore suspenders. his hair would need to be done as well. he looked at Kata who was sitting on the bed, the only seat in the room. "I'll need to use your makeup" he said.

Kata slipped on her pair of heels and fixed the strap before replying, "I got some cover up that can hide it," she looked at what he wore and nodded, "Fix your tie," she said standing. She had on a black pencil skirt and a short sleeved red blouse that hid the parts of her arms that were covered in tattoos, turning around she picked up a set of earring from the bed and turned back to Isaac, "I don't see how people where this every day of work..." she said trying to put the earring in, "My make up is in the bathroom..."

Isaac walked into the restroom across the hall and looked at himself in the mirror. the attire was perfect, his hair stuck out like a sore thumb. it looked like that "emo" fad that went on when he was young had just caught up to him in his 20's. Isaac brushed his hair back with some water, and found already he looked more distinguished and mature. he then took out the cover up from a small box on the counter and applied it carefully to his eye area. when his eye tattoo was completely invisible, he fixed his tie, and checked his watch. the cab would arrive outside in 5 minutes. Isaac grabbed his leather wallet, filled with 500$ in twenties and a fake Identification card saying he was 28, and was named Ivan H. Preskov. "ready?" he said as he entered the bedroom.

"I hate these freakin shoes," she said standing up again, "You eye looks better, and good job with the hair, except..." she took a step towards him and smoothed down some strand that stood straight up. "Better," Kata smiled, she got her purse from off the bed and pulled out her wallet, taking out the fake i.d card Isaac had given her she held it up next to her face, "Do I look like Jen Brewer? Minus the glasses, those are in my bag,"

"Put them on," Isaac said bluntly "we can never be too careful." The truth was, they couldn't. they were delivering a bribe from the accounts of one of their allies to a lobbyist at the shard, who could lobby the mayor and influence his decisions on legislation. Down stairs, the two hopped into the limo, and Isaac began planning for what to do when they reached the shard.

Downstairs in the limo she looked out the window at the people on the street, "Weird looking at them from their level... not ours.." she said. The car stopped at a red light and Kata saw two police officers standing on the corner, she looked at the officers for a minute before the car kept moving. Crossing her legs she placed her hands in her lap, "So whats the game plan? You walk in looking like a business man? I follow like the assistant?" she asked.

Kata looked at him and raised a brow, "Do you even have a plan?" she asked, "I'm fine with backing up your story, but why do we have to meet this guy at the Shard?"

"Like I said," replied Isaac "he's someone we're trying to bribe to come back to our side"

The limo pulled up at the front of the shard, and dropped the to off. they walked confidently in, side by side. the entry chamber was enormous and bright, bathed in window light softened by reflective surfaces high up. the walls were an immaculate marble, and there was a massive lighting fixture hanging over a symmetrical design on the floor. Businesspeople scurried about from left to right, and the windowed elevators lifted people up at a high velocity to any of the shard's three hundred plus publicly accessible floors. the team made their way to the escalator, which led to the elevators. armored, assault rifle toting guards stood about, in an almost non-intimidating way, the light reflecting off of their polished plastic coated armor pieces.

Isaac quickly observed that there were at least 20 traversable escape routes in case things turned ugly, 4 guards on the floor, upwards of 40 people walking about, mainly on the upper section, and one important task, a "check in". checking in would require talking to the lady at the large, polished modern glass front desk, and stating the reason you were there. it would grant the visitors a temporary pass to any of the 50 floors that casual visitors were not allowed access to. looking over to a cushioned bench on the wall behind them, Isaac took Kata's arm in his arms, and sat with her. "I have a plan" he said.

"you'll go over to the receptionist, and ask her that, as an investigative journalist, you need some stock, non-revealing images of one of the lower security classified floors of the building for an article you're writing for the City Tribune. That's why your name is Jen Brewer. I'll go ask a guard how to work the 2 button elevator design, so I can get his keycard off him, and then we meet at the elevator, understand?"

As Isaac told her the plan she leaned in close to him to hear better, she nodded every few seconds to make it look like they were having a simple conversation. "Not a problem," she said smiling, standing up she placed her purse over her shoulder and started across the lobby, her shoes making a 'click-click' as she walked. She glanced as she moved, a guard she passed nodded to her polity before focusing his attention back on the people around them. Reaching the desk she leaned againest it and smiled at the receptionist, "Can I help you?" the young girl asked, plastering a cheery smile on her face.

Kata returned the smile with her own happy face, "Yes, I'm Jen Brewer with the City Tribune, and I'm doing a article on this building, you wouldn't know by chance who I could meet with to learn about the structure and perhaps get some good images?" she set her purse on the counter, and relaxed her posture a little. The receptionist nodded, "I will have to see some identification, and security will have to clear you," Kata nodded and pulled her fake i.d from her bag along with a "press pass". "Horrible picture, but that should be enough..." she handed them to the lady and then glanced over to where Isaac last was.

Isaac was no where to be seen. he had walked up to a guard, and, in perfect Russian, started rambling on about the elevator design with two buttons. he gesticulated wildly, brushing up against the guard gently, and hearing where his key ring jingled. Isaac pretended to get angrier when the guard attempted to explain he only spoke English and Japanese, and he roughly placed his hand on the non-armored part of the guard's sleeve, all the while lightly placing his arm on the key card hanging on his left pant leg. the guard reacted as expected and pushed Isaac away, allowing Isaac to slip the key card out of the pocket while the guard was being defensive of his right arm. Isaac began speaking in poor English about the elevator design. The guard slowly explained the need for a key card to him, but Isaac was antsy to get away, because he had exactly what he needed. Isaac then made a gutsy move to earn a little more trust on the part of the guard. he held up the key card he has just taken off of him, back side front, and asked "Like this?"

The guard glanced at it, and smiled under his face mask and said "yes, just slide it in the slot and hit the 'UP' button, otherwise the elevator will take you to the roof."

Isaac thanked the guard in Russian, and then English, and walked onto the escalator. he heard the guard whisper to his partner standing by him "That guy was a dumb ass"

Isaac chuckled as twirled the card around in his hand.

"Well your i.d checks out... now I'm waiting for the security clearance," the receptionist smiled, this time Kata didn't return the gesture, she tapped her fingers on the counter top and looked about impatiently, "I have a appointment with my editor in a hour, and if he find out I am late them he will be making several phone calls," the receptionist nodded quickly and handed her a pass, "This will allow you to get on the elevator, now I am still trying to find out about the pictures, you see we area secure facility here,-" Kata cut her off, "I understand, security in very, very important. Lord knows who is out there these days," she resisted smirking, 'Or in here', she thought. Several people near the desk turned their attention to the man near the elevator, "Ma'am," it was the receptionist again, "So very sorry for the wait, here is your security pass, and a map of the building," Kata took them both and smiled, the map was a full map showing all the floors, even the sub levels. "Thank you very much! The Tribune thanks you!" Kata smiled and nodded. Slipping the map into her purse she nodded to the lady again and headed towards the elevator.

Isaac was waiting for her, the two slipped inside together, and there was no one else inside. Isaac slid his level 280 key card in and hit the up button. there was a pause in conversation as the two rode up the elevator. Isaac looked at Kata. "So?"

"That chick was a total ditz," Kata muttered pulling the map from her bag, "I got this for you and a really nice pen from the desk.."

Isaac took the pen and tucked it in his shirt. he looked at his watch. they were exactly on schedule, and were going to meet the contact just as he stepped into his office.

The elevator dinged and opened into a large hallway of offices. it was a small floor, one hallway of offices, and the rest were maintenance gantries. the team started down the hall. Footsteps echoed from around the corner ahead and two guards walked by, before they could look, Isaac put his arm with key card around Kata's hip, as guards were less likely to bother couples, and as they walked by, he slipped the key card into the pocket of the one closest Kata. they rounded the bend and saw ahead as the target they were looking for was walking into his office. as soon as the door shut, Isaac knocked on it.

"what could it possibly be this time?" exclaimed an annoyed, muffled voice from inside the room.

"a cause worth fighting for" Isaac said clearly, he opened the door as it was unlocked, and tossed his briefcase across the desk of the shocked man. "never forget where you got your start." Isaac said.

"Watch your hand..." she said softly placing her own over Isaac's as she passed the guards; only one of them glanced up as they passed, Kata smiled as if Isaac were telling her a joke, before turning the corner. She stood slightly behind Isaac as he spoke to the man in the office and then threw him the briefcase. Quickly she turned around and headed back to the elevator, "That seemed too easy," she said hitting the call button for the elevator. "Think he got the message?"

"I know the man myself." Isaac replied sharply, "He got the message". Isaac squeezed Kata's hand firmly and then let go. they were back to Benji's within the hour.


End file.
